The Past Friend
by miss bubblegum
Summary: It's a typical day at 12 Grimmuald Place. Until, that is, they find a box of old photographs featuring a mysterious girl. Who is she, and whatmisadventures will they discover along the way? *rating may change*
1. the mystery girl

**Author's Note: I hope you all like this!**

It was just an average day, or at least it was to anyone outside of number 12 Grimuald place.

"Hey, Sirius, what's this?" One of the infamous Weasley twins asked as the  
other carried a cardboard box in to the kitchen where all the kids, Lupin and  
Sirius were sitting.

"It looks like a box," said Ron.

"No dip, Sherlock," said the twin with the box. They gave the box to Sirius  
who opened it.

There were a lot of things in it, including a stack of photos held together by a sticking charm. Lupin undid the charm and pulled the pictures apart. Harry recognized all the people except one; a girl with shoulder length, dark brown hair and bangs. She was pretty. 

"Who's that girl, the one with the brown hair? She looks like a beater according to this picture." Ginny held up a picture of the girl holding a broom and bat and wearing Gryffindor quidditch robes.

"That's a girl named Jessica Levine, she was your mom's best friend. Actually, she was all of our friends. We have a lot of funny stories concerning her…"Lupin trailed off.

"Wanna hear them?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah!" Everyone else yelled.

"Ok then..." Sirius paused, "How should I start?..."


	2. how they met

"You should start when you two met."

"Ok…

_I looked away from the window. This was it -I was going to Hogwarts. I wonder what house I'll be in? A girl suddenly opened the compartment door, came in and sat down._

_"Do I know you?" I asked her and she turned towards me and smiled._

_"No, but I'm sitting in here anyway. My name's Jessica Levine and my favorite colors are red and black."_

_"Ok then… I'm Sirius. I'm also your favorite color. Sirius Black. What's your blood type?"_

_"AB positive." She said looking a little confused._

_"No, I mean are you a pureblood?"_

_"What's a pureblood?"_

_"So you're a muggleborn." I nodded in conclusion._

_"Why didn't you ask that in the first place?" She demanded but I decided to avoid the question._

_"You have a funny accent, where are you from?"_

_"I'm from America. And I don't have an accent, you do," she informed me, holding her head higher in the air._

_"Yes you do have an accent!" I argued back._

_"NO I DON'T!"_

"And we kept shouting at each other until I got up and went into another compartment. That's where I met Harry's dad." Sirius finished with a smile and sat back in his chair.

**A/N: It will keep going for as long as I have ideas. And I have a lot of them! Leave a review if you have time : D**


	3. music girl

"Wow. What was she like?" Ron asked with a grin.

"She was very random. She was also very, um, hyper."

"I'm sorry, but I may be able to describe her better," Lupin told the room, "She was always hungry and very rebellious. She got in almost as much trouble as Sirius and your dad, Harry. She always got really hyped up on sugar and was outspoken. She played guitar and annoyed the hell out of all the Gryffindors by playing so much. She was pretty creative and wrote her own songs. She also claimed to be a seer after she had her first divination lesson. I don't think it's true though. She was smart but lazy. She kept trying to get her best friend, Lily Evans, to do her homework."

"Nice. You said she played guitar? Tell us about it." Harry pressed, wanting as much information as he could get about his mother's best friend.

"Well, okay...

_I was walking down the steps from my dormitory on the first weekend at Hogwarts and I heard singing and music from the common room at an ungodly hour, for a weekend at least. When I was in the common room I saw a girl with brown hair with a guitar sitting in one of the squashy chairs near the fire. It was Jessica, but why she was in the common room so early on Saturday with a  
guitar, I don't know.  
_

_She was playing and singing a song by the Beatles:  
__**Father McKenzie writing a sermon that no one will hear no one comes near, look at him working, darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there what does he care…**_

_Then she saw me and stopped playing._

_"Hi, was your name Remus or did I forget it?"_

_"It was Remus. And what were you just singing?"_

_"Eleanor Rigby by the Beatles." She must have seen my questioning look so she explained further, "It was a muggle band, and it is one of my favorite songs.  
_  
So we kept talking about muggle and wizarding bands for a while before she nearly passed out from hunger and forced me to have breakfast with her," Lupin chuckled to himself at the memory, "She somehow got Snape's food to explode in his face when he came down for breakfast."


	4. little miss sirius is blushing!

"What's this picture of? It looks completely unrelated!" said Hermione holding up a picture of a girl who really wasn't Jessica. She had long black hair and grey eyes but was pouting angrily at the camera.

"That's a story you don't have to hear, it's not important at all…" muttered Sirius turning redder and redder by the second.

"Nonsense Sirius! The kids must know! Ok, I don't know the whole story but it seems like I walked in during the middle of it all…

_I walked into the common room after finishing my homework in the library during fourth year. Doing so, I hoped James and Sirius were in the common room so I didn't have to track them down and/or cover for a prank they did (again)._

_So I walked into the common room and I see Jessica yelling at this really….._

At this point Remus Lupin looked at Sirius Black and a unspoken communication  
past through them. **If you say hot Remus, I ****will ****become a murderer.**

_...pretty girl standing in the middle of the common room. I wondered where she came from because it said on her robes that she was a Gryffindor and she looked to be about sixteen but I'd never met her before._

_"Who are you?" I asked the pretty girl. It was Jessica who answered._

_"Don't get mad at me Remus, but I kept getting bad cramps from my period today and Sirius was laughing at me and kept telling me how he was so glad he wasn't a girl. I am kinda, you know, extra temperamental when I have my period so I…uh….how to say this, how to say this…I kinda turned Sirius into a girl." She blurted out the last sentence so quickly I wasn't sure I'd heard her right._

_I stood staring at her with an open mouth and she added, "It gets worse... apparently the only one who can change him back." She said it as if saying it too loud or slow would cause some disaster to happen. I didn't get really mad though, in fact, I just laughed at the situation Sirius gotten himself into by saying the wrong thing to the wrong person._

_"What's going on?" asked James as he came through the portrait hole with a red hand print on his cheek. Lily had rejected him, again. Then, to everyone's amusement (except maybe his), Sirius started throwing a hissy fit for being turned into a girl. James didn't know what to do, I sat  
down and tried to ignore him, and Jessica started yelling at him about playing the world's smallest violin for him._

_About what I expect would've been halfway through the fit, Lilly Evens walked in, took one look at the scene and screamed, "JESSICA! WHAT DID YOU DO!" _

"She completely flipped out on her and made her change Sirius back. And that is why Sirius still blushes whenever anyone calls him pretty." Remus told the room.

"Shut up," said Sirius who would have put a tomato to shame.


	5. Why giving jess sugar is a bad idea

As soon as everyone stopped laughing at how embarrassed Sirius was, Hermione asked how Jessica met the rest of the marauders.

"That's a funny story," said a still slightly pink Sirius, "it involves a lot of sweets, which is bad considering that Jessica is in this story too..."

_I was just sitting in a compartment with my new friend James when the door burst open. We both looked up to see who it was and (surprise, surprise) it was Jessica who stood in the doorway._

"_Who are you?" James asked her with a frown._

"_I'm Jessica Levine and my favorite colors are red and black. Who are you?" She replied happily and fearlessly, taking a seat opposite James. _

"_James Potter. So, what are your favorite types of sweets?" He said, trying to make conversation._

"_Pixy-Stix, Milky Way, M&Ms, and Hershey bars."_

"_Never heard of them. Are you a muggleborn?"_

"_Yes, what else would I be?" She asked defensively, folding her arms across her chest._

_"I don't know, a half blood?"_

"_Ok, what the hell is up with the whole 'blood' business?" She burst out suddenly and her face reddened in frustration at whatever it was we'd done to her. "Why can't we just call all girls witches and all the guys wizards? Its frickin' confusing and kinda racist!" _

"_I did not understand a word you just said." James said with a laugh, leaning further back in his chair. Jessica sighed as if it was extremely obvious and took a deep breath as though she was preparing to speak to an extremely stupid person._

"_Ok then, let me dumb it down for you. Why do you and him," she gestured toward me, "call people by 'blood'?"_

"_It was how we were raised and it's kinda late to change habits now." I interjected, a little annoyed that she had taken, as I thought at the time, an immediate dislike to me._

"_I don't care." She huffed, but it was easy to see that she was no longer mad at us._

_At that point the trolley came around and the witch asked us if we wanted anything. James and I got a lot of sweets and Jessica decided to help us eat them. Then two new guys walked in and sat down with us. The first was tall and wiry with brown hair and a friendly, but nervous, smile on his face. The other, who waddled along behind him like he was trying to hide, was small and fat with a short mop of sandy curls._

"_Hello, my name is Remus Lupin," said the first and then indicated to the boy only partially hidden behind his back, "This is Peter Peti-" _

_Remus didn't get to finish because that was when Jessica's sugar rush began. She was running around, jumping up and down and laughing hysterically. _

_I didn't know what to do, but I thought if you can't beat them, join them. I started to jump around laughing hysterically as well. Everyone was starting to realize that I was secretly insane, but I was having so much fun I didn't even care. In the end we all became friends (Well, Jessica _did _refuse to be friends with Peter but I didn't understand why at the time)._

_For some reason, Jessica thought it would be funny to pour pumpkin juice down James front to make it look like he was sick, he soon forgave her though. But there were some good things Jessica did on the train too. She introduced Remus to chocolate, after all. _

"And that is how Remus got obsessed with chocolate, James was called captain sick for all of first year by Slytherins, and how Jessica and the marauders met."


	6. Colorgirls? and underwear

"Was this jess any good at pranking?" Fred asked Sirius and Remus.

"Yes, she pranked very well, and this is coming from a maurader," Remus told him,

"Yeah, one month in 6th year she kept stealing my underwear, Remus's shirts and James's ties."

"How do you know it was her?"

"I'm getting to that! We didn't know what was going on until all my underwear appeared in the great hall with the words 'property of Jessica Levine'"

Hermione was started looking nauseous, this girl seemed to like Sirius and by the way he talked about her, the awe in his voice the grin on his face as they talked about her, he liked her too.

Sirius didn't notice Hermione's thinking face and continued, "Written all over them, Remus's shirts appeared on the whomping willow, and James's ties were never found until school was over and he was married to lily, they were in a box that said "holding for Jessie' on it. We asked her and she said she did it. I could never get that ink off my underwear-"

"I'm not sure I want to know why you are talking about ink on your underwear Sirius. Especially in front of this lot, who by the way look quite queasy," Interrupted tonks who just walked into the kitchen.

All the kids (and Remus) looked quite glad she interrupted; hearing about ink on Sirius's underwear was making them all want to be sick.

"You have no right to criticize me"

"Yes I do, Hermione still looks rather green. So why are you talking about your underpants?"

Remus could see an argument coming so he quickly intervened-"We were talking about pranks our old friend Jessica Levine pulled on us. She wrote on Sirius's underpants as a prank so that's why."

"I knew jessie. She was my friend. She did better pranks than that though. I think it is safe to say that she isn't gonna hex me if I tell you lot-she was a colorgirl."

All the kids were confused by the sentence, Who were the colorgirls?

The two mauraders apparently knew who they were though.

"Which ne was she? She wasn't midnight or bubblegum was she? Those two were always flirting with prongs and moony!" Sirius shouted at tonks.

"I sincerely doubt that she was bubblegum, in fact I would be really pissed off if she was. I was bubblegum."

Poor Remus was taking a drink of butterbeer when she said this, and promptly started to cough.

"But miss bubblegum was always flirting with me! You don't like me that way, did you? Do you?" Remus was somehow able to squeeze though coughs.

"Excuse me, but who are the colorgirls?" Hermione finally had the courage to ask, (she wasn't scared of them, she was scared of what she might hear)

"Well just the mauraders' biggest opposition in rule of the school. I have heard each house's theory's, and they were all very um….interesting. The ravenclaws thought it was the teachers trying to mess with the mauraders's heads. Gryffindors thought it was slytherins. Slytherins thought it was muggleborns, but one half thought it was stupid the other, clever and funny. The hufflepuffs were right though. They thought it was a muggleborn idea but only 2 members were muggleborns, the other pureblood, and one behind the scenes, since miss bubblegum was never seen at the school. They were all older than me. Our nicknames were Miss bubblegum, miss midnight, Miss Violette and miss sunshine. Guess who's who?"

"well-"

^%#)*&*%#$^&*&()_&(*^%&^$#%&*&%(^)(_(+

_**Hey guys sorry for the wait. I wasn't sure what to do, so, please guess who is who (don't worry; Jessica is the only original character.) I will only update when I get 4 guesses. So, also, please take my poll, it gives me more reason to update. I will tell you who everyone is next chapter. **_


	7. the grim and colors

"Jessica was Miss Violette, and our friend Alice is miss sunshine. I believe she got married to a Mr. Frank Longbottom. The ones at school got up to a lot of trouble, even though no one would expect goody-good Lilly evens and Alice prewett to be troublemakers. They let me have a say in all the pranks though. They sent letters to me."

Sirius and Remus looked like they were deep in thought, then suddenly Remus spoke up,

"Did you have a say in the color incident?"

"What is the 'color' incident?" asked Hermione curiously, making everyone remember that she was, in fact, still in the room.

"Well," Sirius said with a unidenfiable look on his face, "it is a very, uh, interesting story-

_I woke up with a big yawn, like always, rubbed my eyes, and pulled back the hangings, bright sunlight blinded me for a second, and during that second, I heard James say, _

'_Oh god, not you too!' _

_When the sun stopped blinding me, I looked at my best mate and saw that he was blue. A midnight blue. How strange. Then I looked at moony and he was pink. I rubbed my head, and thought I was seeing things. _

'_No mate, you are not seeing things. I really am blue and moony really is pink. Don't look now, but you are purple, and your hair is sticking up everywhere.'_

_I looked at my hand, purple._

_I looked at my legs, purple._

_I ran over to the one unbroken mirror in the dormitory, and looked at all of me._

_Purple, prongs was right, I was all purple. And my hair was sticking straight out in spikes._

_I did the sensible thing-I freaked out. I raved about whoever did this to me and my hair, was gonna pay, and they had to apologize too. And mean it. _

_We ended up having to go down to breakfast in the colors, the clothes we put on turned out current color as well. When we got down, people started laughing at us, and we noticed something else, the 7__th__ year, frank Longbottom was yellow. It was hilarious. _

_We could not get it off for a week, and started to think the colorgirls ment war._

And that is the color incident." Sirius finished.

"I know you didn't get us back because you didn't know who we were. And right now the only one…..I'll shut up now." Tonks said increasing softer.

The fact that the only one of the colorgirls that could be pranked right now occurred to everybody right after she said it. Hermione, of course did not want that to happen right now.

"Is there any funny stories about what jess would do when someone ticked her off?"Hermione asked quickly.

"Well, there was one girl two years older than us, in ravenclaw, who claimed she was a seer, I can't remember her name, but….

_Jessica Levine was pissed at that one ravenclaw, the girl had the nerve to tell jess, repeatedly too, that she had the grim. The girl was obsessed with dark futures, and that was the last thing jess wanted to deal with. So, Jessica devised a devious plan._

_She knew somehow that I was an animagus and my form looked like a grim, so she asked me to help her get back at the annoying girl. _

_Jessica chased the girl around the castle, yelling at her on and on about how the girl had the grim._

_I started chasing her at some point as well._

_2 months later she recovered from her panic attack and became so crazy about seeing dark futures, that she failed her divination exams. _

_Last I heard of her, was the day of her graduation, she was crying to everybody that she was a real seer and she would prove it if they would let her._

Jessica did that, if that's what you mean." Sirius told Hermione.

"What did this girl look like anyway?" asked harry, she seemed familiar to him for some reason.

"She looked bug like-"Sirius started.

"It was my divination teacher Professor Trelawney." Harry told him.


	8. How to torment first years

"Wow, who would have thought….oh well; at least we know why trewlney is so crazy. Maybe she should see the grim again, you know, for laughs," said Ron making the pranksters in the room grin creepily.

"Don't even think about it," said Hermione giving them all a glare reminding them all of professor McGonagall.

"You know Minnie said the exact same thing whenever she saw those grins while we were at school," said Sirius casually, "but we never listened to her."

"You scared those first years that one time so bad that several of them needed to change pants. That was not nice," Remus said looking disapprovingly to Sirius who opened his mouth, but Remus cut him off, "I do not care that you only did it once and Jessica did it every year including our first year, as a hobby. It is no excuse!"

At this point everyone was looking at Sirius and Remus like they were nuts.

"Im gonna tell everyone about how much Jessie terrified first years when we were at Hogwarts. Ok moony-stop glaring at me!

_It was the welcome feast in third year, and there were a surprising low amount of new Gryffindors, in fact, none were from pureblooded families._

"_hey, you!" jessie shouted at a particularly scared first year, who looked like he was ready to wet his pants, He looked around terrified, and saw jessie, looking maniacal. _

"_Y-y-y-yes?" he squeaked out, and Jessie grinned scarily at him,_

"_Did you know you have to pass a test to be a real Gryffindor?" jessie told him, the second years next to her looked on, because it was already a rite of passage to be in Gryffindor, be brave enough to stop listening to jessie. _

_Too bad many first years didn't get it until second year, so they were terrified of her all first year. Many older students watched amused at what jessie would make them do, they didn't have to do anything but stop listening to jessie to be a real Gryffindor, but it was still funny to watch her make them do stuff._

"_You have to pass the test I give you, and it gets harder as I go along. OK cupcake?" she said in a creepy voice, "oh, and your first task to do, is to insult the ghost at the slytherins table, oh and I forgot, you can't tell anyone I put you up to anything on the test, got me?"_

_The poor terrified first year, Rexold Van Kelp, just nodded. _

_By the end of first year, he was practically fearless, and told Jessie it was a funny joke to play on first years, and agreed to help with next year's lot, and did jessie bidding for the rest of her time at Hogwarts. When he met her again the year he graduated, he was a great friend to her._

_His girlfriend later made him change his name to something less standouty, so he changed it to Benjy Fenwick. They broke up a month later when she realized he was using her as a front, and he was actually as gay as a flamingo._

So that is how jessie terrified Rexold van kelp got a minion, and had help terrifying the next couple years of ickle firsties." Sirius finished.

Hermione thought that just wasn't right.


	9. muggle stuff,charms homework,and yelling

Hermione couldn't air her thoughts though, as Mrs. Weasley walked in and set them all to jobs to make dinner.

They all didn't find a chance to talk until everyone sat down and started eating.

"So, Sirius, Remus, What have you been talking to the children about?" Arthur Weasley pleasantly asked as his sons stuffed their faces.

"We were talking about a girl That Sirius and Remus knew," Tonks butted in, getting a glare from Sirius who was going to make the whole thing more dramatic than need be, and Remus who didn't want her to open her mouth, she's easier to subtly look at, when she doesn't make people look at you.

"Which girl was it?" asked Mrs. Weasley pleasantly, wondering secretly if it was someone she knew, but that's unlikely.

"Oh, it was Jessica Levine."

Wait. Molly Weasley knew her; she was friends with Jessica, why did Jessica have to die anyway? Molly was thinking this over and was thinking about Jessica when she really said

"Oh, that's nice."

Flashback:

_It was a cold November at Hogwarts, and Students by now, were all used to the first years, all putting up with the (mostly) timid children._

_In the Gryffindor tower though, something shocking happened._

_A first year walked up to one of the seventh years doing their homework, and pulled her sleeve._

"_Excuse me, Im having trouble with my charms homework, and my only friend who is good at it told me to fuck off; can you help me with it?"_

_The seventh year turned to look at the strangely brave first year. It was a few minutes before either said anything, and they only spoke when a Seventeen year old Boy came Running through the portrait hole,_

"_Molly! Molly! You'll never guess what I found out today about muggles! They have this thing called eclectrisitie!"_

_He practically skid across the carpet to the seventh year girl who was rapidly becoming redder._

"_Arthur, Please do not shout your findings of muggles to the entire tower, I Have no problem hearing about them when you speak to me about them, but yelling about them to the whole castle is embarrassing!" The seventh year girl ran up to her dormerty as her boyfriend looked on shamefaced._

"_You know, if you are excited about electricity than you'll be through the roof when you hear about amusement parks and other muggle stuff. I'm Jessica Levine."_

"_I'm Arthur Weasley."_

"_It's nice to meet you Arthur. I was just asking The girl who just yelled at you to help me with my charms homework, but can you help me instead, I don't feel up to asking an angry girl anything."_

"_Sure. Can you tell me more about these 'amusement parks' too….."_

"Hey, I knew Jessica, she told me all about interesting muggle things, and she is the one who told me about rubber ducks. She never told me the purpose of them though….." Arthur weasley trailed off looking thoughtful.

"Wait a second!" harry said and everybody looked at him, "how many of you knew her anyway?"

To Harry, Ron and Hermione's extreme surprise, everyone in the kitchen but them raised their hand.

Even the twins.

**A/N: Hehe. Im cruel. Tell me what you guys think. I wrote this over two days, and I usually write it only on one. Im not sure how that affects my writing. Im fairly sure when I wrote the first part I wasn't even meaning to write the Jessica and the weasleys thing. Now at least. I was always planning to write it, but I wasn't planning for it to be today.**

**Vote on my poll to tell me what to write next, and im always open to suggestions.**

**Ciao!**


	10. yelling at dead people is a bad idea

Thanks to reviewed under the name Moodyeyes () whoever you are, you are cool sounding. Thanks to all my other reviewers too;

EternallyJaded

DecemberRain1999

InsanelyWitchyMarauderette

lucky n drake .c7c7

drivenbymusic

iris stone

blahblahblah43

northstar9195

You are all awesome! Thank you all for reviewing!

_I was__ walking down a hallway, and suddenly, different colored doors were all along it. I someone understood who each room belonged to while I walked past them, there was prongs' room, there was lillyflower's room, there was Mooney's room, there was tonks' room, Alice's, and then I finally stood in front of the last door, a very bright purple. Jessica's room._

_It opened before I knocked, of course it did. She knows everything. _

"_What brings you here? Did the fairies get bored of you?"_

"_The fairies? I don't remember any fairies, I remember the 12 years in Azkaban though! You could have told us! Lilly and Prongs would still be alive then! Why didn't you ever tell us anything important? You could have changed everything! You could have changed the time of your death and have been the secret keeper instead of that dirty rat, or could have told me to be secret keeper, or anything! But NOOOOO! You had to let everything happen the way it did and basically destroy a lot of people's lives!" _

"_I'm sorry Sirius."_

"_You should be, you screwed over a lot of people big time."_

"_Sirius, I can't change what I did, so yelling won't help. I thought you would remember things though, I did tell you, you wouldn't listen though. I told all of you, and it isn't my fault none of you listened. Why are you yelling at me anyways? This is the first im you saw me in 15 years, in real life or a dream. I missed you a lot. I volunteered for the shift I died in. If I didn't, you would have died instead. Dumbledore told you too, didn't he?"_

_I looked in her icy blue eyes, and I saw she was hurt and sad. I didn't know what to do about her last declaration, so I looked around her room. There were pictures everywhere. Her with baby harry, the only picture ever taken of the two of them; her and her friends; her and me, at one of our crazy anything-could-happen dates; her and the mauraders, laughing our heads off about how Lilly rejected James __this__ time; the list goes on and on._

_I looked back at Jessica and she whispered something that I wasn't expecting,_

"_Do you not love me anymore? Did you get over me by now? Are you really __that__ mad at me? My mistake, I thought you might actually __**want**__ to see me again."_

"_No! Jessie, I still do love you! I was just mad at you because you could have changed things so we could have gotten married, or give Lilly and James more time with harry. I do want to see you, really, so much it hurts sometimes." I said desperately, and I inwardly faceplamed. Only Jessica could make me act like this, and if anyone else saw this, I would be made fun of. _

"_I'll see you at Christmas time," she told me. Wait, what? I'll probably have another dream like this again; I'll be nicer to her then, _

"_Wait-"_

I woke up with a gasp. That was a confusing dream. I wanted to see Jessie so bad, well; I guess I'll dream of her again at Christmas time.

"Padfoot?"

"MOONEY! What are you doing in my room?"

"That doesn't matter, but did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Oh shit…"


	11. From Minnie's mind, we bring you

The next morning, it was brought to the attention of all of the kids that Hogwarts was starting soon.

All of them were happy and sad at the same time, as they were glad to get away from the many chores bestowed on them here, but sad they couldn't learn more about Jessica.

"It's not all that bad, Minnie can tell you stories about Jessie. Jessie got a lot of detentions and I suppose Minnie knows some interesting stories about her," Said Remus.

"Minnie? I thought you didn't call professor McGonagall that?"

"This idiot is rubbing off on me."

The first years were being sorted again, and Professor McGonagall was glad to see that this year, it did not seem any of them fell in the lake; were hexed; or were for some inexplicable reason, covered in chocolate, Bertie botts every flavor beans, and had a chocolate frog jammed up their nose.

She was glad that this batch of first years looked relatively normal.

So unlike the chaotic batch of first years oh, so many years ago.

_When it was time to meet the 1__st__ years to bring them to the great hall to be sorted, I got a shock._

_7 of them had candy all over them. _

_At least five of them were soaked to the bone_

_And many of the others looked as if they were hexed._

_One of the students was hexed, soaked to the bone, completely covered with chocolate and Bertie botts every flavor beans, and also had a chocolate frog jammed up her nose. I asked her what her name was._

"_It's Jessica Levine! I heard your name was professor McGonagall, but that's kind of hard to remember, so can I call you by a nickname?"_

"_No."_

"_You need a nickname," the girl decided, ignoring my negative response, "Now, what would be a good nickname for you?"_

"_It should be Minnie!" yelled out one of the chocolate covered boys, who on closer examination had quite messy black hair and glasses._

"_Your name will be Minnie from now on, got it?" the little girl told me._

_This was going to be a long seven years._


	12. Accupuncture and Ceilings

**A/N: im sorry for taking such a long time to update. I want to say that someone from Norway was the first person to read this story this month. I checked. The person from Norway who read this story on the first, tell me who you are so I can give you a shout out in my next chapter. To everyone else- remember, reviews to authors are like currency. When I get 5 new reviews I will update next. So…..good luck keeping up with my crazy story of Jessica Levine!**

**Btw- if you care I was listening to 'Komm, Gib Mir Deine Hand' by the Beatles. **

**I am also up for reviews in other languages. I speak French, my dad speaks German, and my brother speaks Spanish. There is also Google translator as well.**

When Professor Flitwick Walked into his classroom on the day he was going to teach the first years the levitation charm, he checked the ceiling. It was habit, but he didn't need to these days, but the mauraders and colorgirls would stick someone on the ceiling every year on this day. They graduated years ago though. But the professor checked every year just in case.

Professor McGonagall for years has been on the lookout for troublemakers like the colorgirls and the mauraders. She knew who the colorgirls were contrary to popular belief. She presented the colorgirls a card that told each one how many detentions each one got being a colorgirl.

Jessica (Miss Violette): 54397

Lilly (Miss Midnight): 42932

Alice (Miss Sunshine):29432

Nymphadora Tonks (Miss Bubblegum): 12345

REMEMBER: THOSE WERE _**ONLY**_ WHEN ALMOST NOONE KNEW WHO THEY WERE, DRESSED UP AS THE COLORGIRLS!

Jessica Levine played a mean joke on McGonagall on her First day of transfiguration. She took all the needles from the classmates who managed to transfigure them correctly. Then she used anccpunture tecneikes to stick them in herself and James Potter.

That Just about gave McGonagall a heart attack. She gave Jessica a weeks' worth of detentions.


	13. BONUS CHAPTER! mysterious note

"_It all started with a note_

_It was in another language. I think._

"_Do any of you have a clue about what this says?" I asked James, Remus, and Peter. _

_They all shrugged. _

"_I don't speak French." Remus told me. _

"_That's French?" _

"_Lilly knows French! I'll go ask her to translate!"James practiclay shouted. _

_We all thought all day about the note. And at dinner I brought the note to the table ate next to it. Suddenly when I was trying to figure out what it saidwhile looking at it, Someone grabbed it. I looked up and it was Jessica. She looked at the note with apparent disgust. Then to my horror, she ripped it up and set it on fire. That's why I freaked out and started yelling at her and hexing her." _

"_I had a good reason _Black_ I looked at it in discust. It looked like just another love letter to me. Who knew Violette of the colorgirls was just another girl with a crush on you?" _

Minerva Mcgonagal remembered fondly she had a copy of the note in her hand

_Salut Sirius!_

_Je m'apelle Mademoiselle Violette. Tu es tres amusante et tres mingon. _

_Au revoir!_

_Violette* _

It was funny how they argued that day, funny how james potter was rejected by lilly evens that day.

It's a shame that good entertainment like the mauraders, the colorgirls and their arguments only really happens all at the same time once in a lifetime.

_**A/N: What a bittersweet ending. The person that I mentioned in the last authers note last chapter appears to be**_Isabella95.

_*** Hello Sirius**_

_**My name is Miss Violette. You are really funny and really cute.**_

_**Good-bye**_

_**Violette**_

_**(**_I am taking French in school And please tell me if my spelling or grammer is wrong. It would help me in class as well. Thanks_**)**_


	14. messages, shirts, and paintballing

Soon enough, it was Halloween at Hogwarts. The weasleys, harry, and Hermione decided to all sit near each other, so they could joke around, and not worry that someone was gonna report them to umbridge.

The feast was going smoothly until-

_BANG!_

An explosion of titanic proportions happened in the great hall, and the room filled with smoke.

When it cleared all the children were wearing shirts with sayings that decribed their house, or insults, but all pertaining their house. The teachers were all wearing shirts with the things I am not allowed to do at Hogwarts on it.

Many people were laughing, but none of the weasleys were. Harry thought this was fishy until he saw their shirts. 'gryffindor: a weasley probably slept in your bed'

But the funniest shirt by far was the one on umbridge,

#32 I will not lick trevor.

It wouldn't be as funny on anyone else, but on umbridge, it was so hilariously epic everyone who saw it immediately cracked up.

Even Minerva mcgonagal (it is a bad idea to tell proffesser mcgonagall she takes herself too seriously)started laughing. Snape (I will not start every potions class by asking proffesser snape is today's project is sutuble for use as sexual lubricant) chuckeled, and as we all know, that equals histarical laughter in anyone else.

There was a flash of light and suddenly, on the ceiling of the great hall, there was writing in several different colors.

_**Yellow: Heres to the colorgirls' 20 years in the future Halloween prank!**_

_**Pink: is Minnie still there? If she is, give her a hug from me. If not, why isn't she there? **_

_**Blue: We beat the mauraders in the last prank, im sure.**_

_**Purple: Nous sont tres amusants! Je suis belle, midnight est intelligent, sunshine est forte, et bubblegum est mingionne. Nous sont super!**_

Noone knew what the last part, the one in purple, said until Hermione started reading it.

"_We are really funny. I am beautiful, midnight is smart, sunshine is strong, and bubblegum is cute. We are super!"_

Everyone thought it was funny, and even the weasley twins had to admit that they couldn't top that.

When Sirius and remus recived the news of that interesting feast, complete with a detailed copy of what the things said, and how umbridge freaked out when she read her shirt.

But the one thing no one knew was, How were the colorgirls, 20 years in the past, able to pick fitting shirts for each and every staff member and student?

Including filch.

His was

#100

I will not introduce peeves to paintballing

When peeves was finally able to find out what paintballing was, the castle was even more interesting than before.


	15. the library holds many secrets

_**A/N: Today is 11-11-11 so I decided it merits an update. I have been having a writer's block recently, so can you guys tell me what you want to read about next? It would be helpful to me, and it would mean more updates to you awesome people! Oh, and on the subject of updates, do you think I should discontinue this, and concentrate on the partner story to this, 'coming back to life?'? It's a sort of story about Jessie and several other former order members coming back to life. Tell me your opinions in a review please! Oh, and I do n t rule over any of the people in the quittich team you do not recognize. They were made up names from people at my school. And watch for the pun I make in one of their names!**_

Hermione was in the library (how unusual) and reading up on transfiguration and charms when the shelf she was sitting behind wobbled. Someone apparently was pushed into the other side. From the top of the bookcase slid a book. That book slid off the top of the bookcase and hit the ground a few feet away from Hermione.

Hermione wanted to see what the book was about since it had no title on its cover.

So she started to read.

**James Potter's Quittich Book**

_More like mophead's book on his #1 obsession. He really needs to get over that._

Yeah, he is such a nutter about quittich, she should just let godly me do my job and stop bothering me every 5 minutes in practice.

**The team the first year I was captain**

**1975-76**

**Chasers: James potter **Nutter is I ever knew one

**Ashley Zimmerman **_she nice, but don't let Sirius near her_

**Robert Sheridan **_he's ok _he has a rubbish sense of humor

**Beaters: Sirius Black** godly me _Big ego_

**Jessica Levine **_me! _Not as good as me

**Keeper: Breene Newinski best**_. Keeper. Ever. _She's not my type.

**Seeker: Harry Evenson **_If my bestest buds get married, they should name their kid harry. It's a good name._ Elvendork is a better name though.

Hermione quickly flipped through the rest of the book. There was James potter's messy handwriting for the real part; she figured this was something he used to keep his tactics and motives straight, and to record stuff about the other teams. There was column after column of data next to last names to how they preformed and what to watch out for. There was also a lot of other handwriting as well, from two different people. It was of course from Jessica and Sirius. The last page was stuck together with the back cover though. When Hermione read what was written there, she was surprised.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I know when you read this I am dead, Sirius has already broken out of Azkaban, and Voldemort has been brought back. That is proof that this is not a hoax. I am Jessica Levine and I know you don't believe in divination, but honestly I can see into the future. You can pen Remus a letter right now what one of my predictions was. I do have visions that pertain to you. One of the visions is you kissing Ron weasley. Take that how you will._

_But, I know if the next time you go to grimnuld place and give this book to Sirius and Remus they will both be very happy. We hid this on the last week of 7__th__ year by the way, and put an anti-summoning charm on it. It never did occur to James to look in the library though. Oh well. You could show this to Fred and George, Ron, harry, and Ginny if you want. They would get a kick out of this I'm sure. _

_BYE BYE!_

_Jessie_

"Guys?"

"What Hermione?"

"You will never guess what I found in the library."

"The cure to world hunger?"

"A way for us to never do homework again?"

"RONALD!"

"Sorry Mione. What?"

"A book from 1978. Written by James potter, commented on by Sirius black and Jessica Levine." 

"So?"

"It's about quittich."

"LET ME SEE!"

"HEY I GET TO SEE FIRST, MY DAD WROTE IT!"


	16. no one is perfect

_I wonder where jessie is? oh well, she should stop talking to my formor friends... She probably is visiting lily in the hospital wing. How did she end up in a cursed coma? Oh well, jessie should be taking my side of the argument. Oh well. I guess I'll do my homework in this classroom then. It's never being used anyway. _

_I walked in and saw the blood, all over the floor, dripping off her wrist, covering her front._

"_JESSIE! Why, why did you do this?"_

"_Nobody likes me, my family doesn't want me, I don't know if my best friend is going to recover from a cursed coma, and none of my other friends will talk to me. I'm useless. Just leave me here. The world will be rid of me soon."_

_She cut her wrist again. I was so mad I stunned her. I carried her to the hospital wing and told madam promfry what I heard and saw. She healed jessica's wrists as my friends burst in._

"_Is jessie ok?"_

"_I heard she tried to commit suicide!"_

"_Why did it happen?"_

_After 20 minutes the mauraders were back together again, and waiting paitiantly for jessie to wake up._

_She never tried to commit suicide again, but I am never getting this out of my mind, never, as long as I live. _

I woke up to The sight of my wall, the posters, the Gryffindor hangings, and the picture of me, my friends and Pettigrew.

I miss Jessie.

_**A/N: I wanted to show you that Jessica wasn't perfect, she was really messed up from her life. She isn't a mary sue, she did have feelings, she had dark times like everyone. Her dark times were worse. I'm sorry that this was a short chapter, but hey, I needed to get this out of my soul. **_


	17. Turkey and explanations

_**A/n: It is thanksgiving today in the United States, and guess where I am? Stuck in Philadelphia with no internet connection. So I am doing a story about thanksgiving. And explain what it is to people who don't know what it is.**_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Convincing the house elves to make turkey tonight."_

"_Why would you do that Jessica?"_

"_Because it's thanksgiving!"_

"_What is thanksgiving?"_

"_It is an American holiday-"_

"_That explains why I haven't heard of it."_

"_Shut up Sirius. Ok, like I was saying, it is an American holiday that comes from the feast the pilgrims ate with the Native Americans. The Native Americans gave the pilgrims food and showed them how to farm in America, so the pilgrims invited the Native Americans to a feast to show how thankful they were. That was the first thanksgiving. Each year Americans celebrate it again to show how thankful we are."_

"_That sounds like a stupid holiday."_

"_It is, But every year on this day I get to stuff myself with turkey and I will not break tradition this year just because im going to a magic school in Scotland."_

"_Turkey does sound good though. Can I help?"_

"_You sure can Sirius!"_

24 years later Sirius Black still celebrated thanksgiving, having picked it up from Jessica years ago.

Since it was the last Thursday in November, he had creature make him some turkey.

He smiled as he ate the turkey, remembering so many years ago, remembering Jessica telling him about the American holiday of thanksgiving.

Sirius still thought it was dumb.


	18. what happened on august 5th 1980

**August 6****th**** 1980**

**I can't believe it. Jessica is dead.**

**It was just an average mission. All she had to do is make sure that no death eaters or Voldemort himself didn't enter that graveyard in that particular week. We even took shifts. **

**I was going to volunteer for that shift, but she got it before me. I didn't know why she did it, she hates guarding stuff, but she did volunteer. **

**I know why she did. She knew Voldemort was going to be there. She didn't tell anyone, because they wouldn't believe her, and when he did come they would all blame themselves. **

**I blamed myself anyway. I should have been faster in volunteering. She wouldn't be dead then.**

**I should have offered we both do it. But no, I was using the time she was gone to ask everyone how I should propose to her. I had the ring and everything. **

**Imagine-me, Hogwarts main player, proposing! **

**It is hard to imagine. **

**What's worse than her dying is who she left behind. **

**She always would babysit all those little kids with red hair. I think the last name started with a w..? The little twins practically worshiped her. She forced me to help babysit all the little gingers several times. The littlest one didn't even get the chance to love her like an aunt, like the rest of them did. **

**She had one day with baby harry. One day. She thought he was so very cute and teased James that his wish that the baby had Lilly's eyes came true. She was smiling and laughing so much.**

**She left me, Remus, James, peter, Lilly, Alice, frank, and so many others behind. **

**I wish I could see her one last time. **

**I miss Jessica Levine.**

I read the journal entry from so long ago. It was hard to imagine Jessica dead a week before this entry.

It is hard to imagine that less than 2 years after this entry, Lilly and James died, harry was sent to live with the muggles, I was sent to Azkaban, and Alice and frank were tortured into insanity.

There is one thing for certain. No matter what happens to me or anyone else in my life, I will never stop missing Jessie.

Never.


	19. Babysitting? at 8 am?

_**A/n: I was so thrilled that someone voted on my poll and actually told me what they wanted, I started to write this. Oh, and thank the reviewer last chapter who said she cried. It was very touching. Getting that much of a response from someone is something all authors dream of. Reviews inspire me to write, so more reviews=more chapters! And also voting on my poll also helps me write.**_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

_I answered my door to yell at whoever was banging on my door at the ungodly hour of 8 am._

_When it opened, it was Jessie and 2 redheaded little boys._

"_Good morning Sirius. I hope you don't mind I brought 2 kids I'm babysitting over. Their names are Fred and George weasley. They're 2."_

"_Why did you bring them here?"_

"_At home their mom wants some time without them cuz there is a lot of other kids in the house, and a new baby. I can't bring them to my apartment because there is nothing fun to do at my apartment. And im afraid something in my apartment will eat them. You were the obvious choice after that."_

_The two kids smiled at me. They were cute._

"_Okay, come in…"_

_By the time noon rolled around my apartment was trashed and we were headed over to Lilly and James house._

_The twins liked Lilly for some reason, and thought James was cool. We told them tales of our time at Hogwarts and all about the mauraders. _

_We told them the best ways to annoy filtch, and ways to befriend peeves._

_Their mother never forgave us for making that pair of twins the best pranksters since the mauraders._

_But there was one thing;_

_We never told them we were the mauraders._

I laughed when I remembered babysitting the twins. Looking at the picture we took that day, with the twins sitting on James' and my shoulders. Lilly was sitting in between us, and Jessie was the one taking the picture, and half of her face was cut off because she can't aim right.


	20. christmas bras

_**A/N: Merry Christmas! Since today is Christmas, I thought I would give you all a present-a new chapter! I'm not typing this at 1:30 in the morning for any other reason. Like how I woke up and have to tire myself out before I can fall asleep again. Happens to the best of us you know. And for the record, this chapter is officially the split off chapter between the past friend and coming back to life. **_

_**Sooo…enjoy!**_

_**P/S: it just occurred to me how hard it is to spell Christmas am I in for a night…..**_

_**Rudolph the red nosed reindeer**_

_**Had a very shiny nose (like a light bulb)**_

_**And it you ever saw it**_

_**You would even say it glows (like a flashlight)**_

_**All of the other reindeer (reindeer)**_

_**Used to laugh and call him names (like Pinocchio) **_

_**They never let poor Rudolph (Rudolph)**_

_**Join in their Christmas games (like monopoly)**_

_**Then one foggy Christmas Eve**_

_**Santa came to say (in his underwear)**_

'_**Rudolph with your nose so bright,**_

_**Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?'**_

_**Then all the reindeer loved him (loved him)**_

_**As they shouted out in glee (YIPPE!)**_

_**Rudolph the red nosed reindeer**_

_**You'll go down in history (like George Washington!)**_

_Jessie decided to wake me up this morning by shouting an American Christmas carol into my ear. _

Years later I had to admit, I never could really hear as well as I could out of my left ear after meeting Jessie and having her yell and scream at me all the time.

"_It's CHRISTMAS! WAKE UPPPPPP! PRESENTS!FOOD! PRESENTS! I CAUGHT SANTA CLAUS!"_

Christmas with Jessie was never uneventful. In her second year she claimed to have caught Santa Claus. In her third, she gave me a monkey, and it was only trouble, but I loved it. In forth, she managed to insult all my cousins and family using one Christmas card, it must have taken hours to write down my family members names and write an individual insult for each one (she didnt include Andy though, I liked Andy). In fifth she dressed up in a little sexy Santa outfit, and woke me up in that. Remus still teases me about the boner I got then.

_I opened my eyes, and saw Jessie standing right next to me yelling. When I opened my eyes, she threw my present at me head. That woke me up._

Nope, Christmas with Jessie was never, ever boring.

_My present was something really strange though, it was something I had never seen before._

Jessie started one tradition, the funniest tradition ever in second year.

"_What's this?" I asked Jessie while holding up my present._

_Peter, James, and Remus all looked bug eyed at my present then started laughing. _

"_It's called a bra Black, and it is a type of ladies undergarments." Jessie told me._

Yep Jessie started the infamous marauder tradition of giving a bra to the elected most clueless marauder that year, thing is, Jessie always bought it to erase confusion.

I never understood where she got them until me and Jessie were dating after we left Hogwarts.

She asked me if I still had her bra from second year.

During Christmas dinner.

At the potter's.

By that, I mean James' PARENTS.

You should have seen the looks on our faces when we found out.

The bras that me, peter and Remus got were Jessie's.

And you should have seen the look on James' face when he heard Lilly have up one of her bras the two years he was elected most clueless.

But more importantly, you should have seen the look on Remus' face when tonks gave him a bra this year.

Looks like Jessie told tonks, who wanted to give little remmy-poo a not-so-subtle hint.

Well, I never would have pegged tonks as wearing pink bras.

Jessie did keep her promise though, I dreamt about her on Christmas Eve. We did a lot of stuff that is not appropriate to be written by a girl the age of the author of this story.

But then Jessie brought up Christmas bras.

It was of course one of the most amusing mood killers ever.


	21. The what drops where?

_**A/N: this chapter is one to close the year with. The first anniversary of me starting this story is tomorrow, new years. If you have any feedback to give me, please give it. I'm starting to run on empty. These days im just coming up with holiday themed chapters. Please give me more ideas. Thank you.**_

"_I refuse to say it is new years until the ball drops in New York City."_

"_The what drops in where?"_

"_In the usa there is a tradition that this big glass ball drops in Times Square. It's a pretty big thing; it's on the news every year because everyone wants to see it. This year I want to watch it in person."_

"_So we are going to go to America just to see some stupid glass ball drop in some stupid city?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Cool, let's go."_

_When we got to Times Square, it was already pretty packed. Even though it was only eight. _

"_We would already be in the new year if we were at home."_

"_Stop complaining about the time difference you whiner. Look on the bright side, there is entertainment here."_

"_Watching prongs get drunk and do stupid stuff is better entertainment."_

_That went on for hours._

_Then finally the countdown started._

_TEN_

"_There is a tradition here, kiss when the New Year is reached."_

_EIGHT_

"_Why would we do that in public?"_

_SIX_

"_You could get on the news."_

_FIVE  
FOUR  
THREE  
TWO  
ONE  
_

_We kissed very passionately at that point. _

_Funny thing is, we didn't even notice when we were on TV. _

_When we broke apart she smiled at me._

"_Happy 1980."_

There was a lot of stuff that happened in 1980. Harry was born, Ron weasley was born, big hairstyles were becoming popular, rock bands were getting even more awesome, and Jessie died that year.

I don't remember that year for any of those reasons though.

I remember 1980 as the first and last year I went to New York on new years to watch the ball drop.

And I also remember the next day as 1980.

All our friends teased us that we were snogging in front of a video camera for 3 minutes and didn't even notice.


	22. May the fourth be with you

_**A/N: I am soo sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! Please forgive me! I have a lack of inspiration right now, so please review with ideas! Thank you! Oh and if you don't get the star wars joke, say it outloud. Thanks for reading! I did this on what I do every may fourth!**_

"_may the fourth be with you." Jessie said with a goofy voice._

"_What? Is that supposed to mean something" I asked cluelessly_

"_YES! OF COURSE IT MEANS SOMETHING!"_

"_Then what does it mean?" _

"_It's a star wars reference, may the force be with you, may the forth be with you…..its like a lisping jedi!"_

"_Whats a jedi?"_

"_You don't know what a jedi is? Please tell me that you at least know what star wars is."_

"_Whats that?"_

"_SHUN! SSSHHHUUUUNNNNNN! YOU CANNOT BE MY FRIEND IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT STAR WARS IS!"_

"_Why did you even bring it up?"_

"_today is the premire of the second movie, and I was wondering if you might want to skip classes for the day and go to muggle London to watch it."_

"_Like a date?"_

"_No, like a marshmellow."_

"_Every time you use sarcasm another puppy dies."_

"_Then I am a puppy mass murderer."_

I remember that day very well, and every year I am reminded by the day that says it all, May 4th.


	23. How the muggleborn insulted the Blacks

_**A/N: im sorry for the lack of updates my forever waiting fans (if I have any left at this point anyways). My internet stopped working for some weird reason and I decided to do what I do when that happens, update. So please enjoy this and due to the fact that I am in fact running out of ideas I will update less (which means unless I have an idea I won't update at all.) **_

"_Hey Sirius, I have an idea for the ultimate prank."_

_On the train ride from Hogwarts at the end of 4__th__ year I was very open-minded to the crazy of Jessie._

"_I will have somewhere to stay for the summer and you will have someone to talk to and be yourself around in your creepy house, you in?"_

"_Sure."_

_So Jess pretended to be a snobby pureblood from America and my family loved her, and they told me that I made friends with the right person for once. _

_The last day of summer, the day my parents drove us to kings cross jess suddenly yelled out _

"_I'M A MUGGLEBORN YOU DUMB BLOOD PUREISTS YOU ARE ALL SO DUMB AND INBRED THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN RELISE MY STORY MADE SO SENSE WHATSOEVER! WHO THE HELL BELIVES THAT GERGENFLUFFLE COULD EVEN BE A LAST NAME! AND WHO IS DUMB ENOUGH NOT TO REALISE THAT YOU'RE SON HAS BEN CALLING ME JESSICA, JESSIE, AND JESS, ALL SUMMER AND I TOLD YOU MY NAME WAS MICHELLE! GOOD RIDDANCE YOU MENATALLY REATARDED SCUMBAGS!"_

_The entirety of the wizards and itches on the platform were looking at us. _

_Jessica calmly walked onto the train. Then my family blew up with rage and disbelief._

"_You know I might just have to marry you now," I told Jessie later, "Anyone who can make my family so pissed off at them by playing a prank on them all summer with me deserves eternal commitment."_

"_I'm flattered, but I just cannot accept your offer Sirius, I am too young to be tied down, besides, your many fan girls would kill me."_

Remembering that day over twenty years ago wasn't easy, but I knew it was well worth it. Besides, Jessie could get them way more worked up than I ever could.


	24. The List of girls Sirius Black has dated

_**A/N: I was moving Augest 7**__**th**__** (yesterday for me) and my computer was infected with a virius that wouldn't let mewrite or upload for about a week before that. I currently have no internet and sprained my ankle yesterday. I'm sorry it took me so friggin long to update. But things happen.**_

Theres a legend in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

The legend is that a girl created a list of girls that her crush dated (or messed around with), and none of the teachers found it, even though she wrote it on a wall.

The Gryffindor girls know this to be true, and kept adding to the list, retitled 'the whore list' and added every girl who slept around or had more than one boyfriend at the same time to it. But they all want to know who started it.

It is quite a long list and has some crossed out names (ones that were added in anger of their crush or boyfriend was dating or cheating on her with(the girls whose names were down usually crossed them out)).

They all thought that the girl who wrote the list was on the list somewhere. They just had to find where.

They were right. She was on the list. The last entry she wrote was her own name.

In 1979 she came to the castle to tell Dumbledore she couldn't do guard duty that night due to a sprained ankle that she had no clue how to fix and her best friend wouldn't fix it for her 'because you don't deserve another freebie, learn how to do it yourself.'

She got her friend Rexold van Kelp(who was a seventh year now) to let her into the gryffindor common room and she pushed aside the tapestry infront of her list and added her name to the bottom.

_Jessica Levine_

_I happily walked away from my list, as I was finally Sirius Black's girlfriend._

16 years later:

Ginny Weasley walked up to 'The Whore List' a list that every girl in Gryffindor knew about. It used to be called something different, but that was crossed out a long time ago.

Sirius' stories about a girl named Jessica brought to mind a name on the list, one right before the only male name on the list with an explanation next to it (Rexold Van Kelp-he's gay).

There it was, the name Sirius had told her and all the other teens in the house that very summer.


	25. Jessie's Brother

_**A/N: I was inspired to write this chapter by my little brother who is approximately 3 feet away from me currently, playing a video game. We are strangely getting along tonight, so I want to write this chapter while it lasts. And the writing on her grave is a reference to fighting video games when you die you come back to life, called respawning.**_

Every year, I go to my sister's grave at least once.

She was older than me by two years, and before she got her letter for that magic school, we didn't exactly always get along.

We would fight and be mean to each other all the time, but we would have the occasional window of getting along.

Like we did right before she left home at 13 since our parents were angry I wasn't magical too, and thought she stole my magic.

"_I am so sorry you didn't receive your letter this year Ryan. I really wish you were magical too," Jessie told me, "You would have really liked Hogwarts."_

_Being 11, I was naturally a bit upset I wasn't like my older sister, but accepted it after she explained that she was in the middle of a war at Hogwarts and it's currently a bit dangerous._

_I knew she would leave, once our parents figured out I wasn't magical, they would somehow blame Jessie for it. _

_So we spent as much time together as we could._

_And then Jessie ran away._

I put the flowers on her grave reading the inscription that I picked for her.

"**Once I Respawn, I'm Going to Kick All of Your Asses"**

Her friends thought it was funny so they agreed to it.

I could hear Jessie Laughing at that in the afterlife. "Damn right Bitches!" she would yell if she was standing here.

I didn't feel like laughing now.

My sister was dead. And has been for 15 years.

But I couldn't get over it.

She was only 20 when she died. 20!

When I was 20, I wasn't doing anything meaningful like she was.

Her friends told me how she died. It was noble, and it was doing things that I would never have the courage to do.

I remembered back to the last time I saw Jessie alive.

"_Ryan!"A girl yelled and jumped onto me._

_I turned my head to see who on earth would yell my name and jump on me. I did have a girlfriend, Emily, but she was away visiting family in California._

_I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Jessie._

"_HI RYAN!" she yelled into my ear._

_I naturally hit her for hurting my ear, just like I did when we were kids._

"_Hi Jessie." _

"_Ryan, I have told you in letters that it turns out I can tell the future right?"_

_I don't like where this is going…_

"_Well, it turns out that I will die in less than a week."_

_I looked at her in shock._

"_And I want you to know that you get all my muggle technology, and that stuff I charmed to act like muggle technology, or to work better. Like that mapping system I made to direct you to roads and stuff factoring in traffic and stuff."_

"_You said you are going to die. How can you be saying this all calmly!?"_

"_I've known it for a while now. I have to go now. But first let me give you this," she gave me an envelope with a date on it. "Open this on the date that is written. It's my last gift to you." She kissed me on the cheek, we said goodbye, forever._

"_I love you Ryan."_

"_I love you too Jessie. I'm going to miss you so much."_

"_Me too. Me too."_

I did open that envelope on that date. It had a note inside saying she knew I would be getting a ring to propose to Emily with, and that she decided to help out a bit.

There was over $3,000 dollars in there, and I was able to get a great ring for Emily with it.

Emily said yes.

I never missed Jessie more than my wedding-she would have told embarrassing stories about me to everyone.

When my wife found out she was pregnant-she would have cheered and teased me and suggest embarrassing names for the kid like Elvendork and Sheldon

When my daughter was born-She would have let it know to everyone in the hospital that she was an aunt within five minutes.

"Hey Dad!"

I turned around, and saw my 10 year old daughter.

"Yes?"

"Where's aunties grave?"

"Right here."

My daughter looked down on the grave.

**Jessica Shirley Levine**

**April 25, 1960- August 5, 1980**

**Once I Respawn, I'm Going to Kick All of Your Asses**

"She has the same first name as me," my daughter, Jessica noticed.

"Yes, of course she does. Haven't I ever told you I named you after her?"


	26. Talking to jessie

_**Anyone who reads the entire chapter and reviews first about something in the chapter can have a part in the past friend. Please read this. Its making me depressed.**_

One day Jessica Levine was walking and she saw a blonde girl crying on a bench.

"Whats wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Nobody cares about my story anymore!"

Jess was confused, "What story? I bet its great."

"Of course you think that! Its about you! My story 'the Past friend hasn't gotten any reviews recently. And I had a really hard day today!"

"You wrote a story about me?"

"And now my loyal readers have to read a chapter long authors note! They want another actual chapter about Halloween or something. I am so sorry!" And she began to cry harder.

"Stop crying. Make the readers sorry for you. Tell them about your aweful day. It will make you feel better."

"At karate my teacher kept yelling at me and making me cry, and the class I have to teach I nearly had a mental breakdown in front of, and Halloween was postponed until Saturday! My crush hurt his back so I almost never see him anymore, and my mom wont let me have cake unless I take less than five minutes getting ready for bed! I'm only 15! Give me a break! I already wasted that time writing this regardless. And I am sick too."

"What a long monologue."

"And I have a latin test tomorrow. I know none of the material."

"Bluff your way through it. Now get down stairs and get that cake!"

"Thank you jessie! I needed that. Even writing this helps me feel better. Anyone that says 'spoon in their review gets a prize of their choosing. BYE! Happy Halloween!"

"Jessie?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"When are you going to tell her she forgot her laptop?"

"I was planning on stealing it."

"Ok, just checking."


	27. Almost getting eaten-by shoes

_**A/N: My internet isn't working. Yet again. So I decided to give you a real update. Be happy, since I wrote the outlines of this chapter and the next in when I supposed to be doing schoolwork, during class. Be happy everyone.**_

Remus Lupin Heard things. Things that others didn't always know he heard. Some things he heard were not exactly normal, but he learned to react to them, due to years of hearing odd things from James and Sirius.

So when he overheard that Ron weasley somehow managed to get tied up by his clothes while attempting to use magic to help him to get ready faster, he didn't seem surprised. He honestly wasn't either. Everyone tried it at some point with varying degrees of success. When he thought back to when his friends at school tried it he started to laugh, thinking that if ron got tied up in a way even close to the way his friends did, it took his rescuers quite a long time to untie him…

_After a highly satisfying breakfast, I walked into the common room ready to get my things for Hogsmeade. It was the second hogsmeade weekend of the year and he had to make sure Sirius and James were ready on time. He didn't want a repeat of last time. They were to late to go into the village at all and remus had to walk around alone, like a loser. He was able to go into the bookshop and stay there a while, true, but he still preferred being with his friends. _

_When I saw the state my friends were in, I did a double take. Sirius, James, and Jessie all somehow managed to get tied up in various pieces of clothing. Sirius was hanging from the ceiling, one pants leg on, the other stuck to the ceiling. His shirt was elargened and was stuck to itself in a sort of straint jacket._

_James was Apparently stuck to a wall by the front of his shirt, and his glasses somehow came alive and were walking around the common room. _

_But Jessie's situation took the cake. She was dressed only in her bra, panties and socks. They were all flashing colors, and she was tied up by enlongened shoelaces in the middle of what seemed to be a giant spider's web. Made up entirely of shoelaces. Her shoes became like spiders, and it looked like they wanted to eat her._

"_Ok," I ask warily, "What happened?"_

"_Well," Sirius said, in a strained voice as all the blood in his body was currently in his head, "We woke up late and didn't want to be late for hogsmeade again so we tried to get ready using magic. Can you please help me? It feels like I'm dying."_

_Hours later, after I somehow got Sirius down and James unstuck, We were attempting to catch James' glasses and make Jessie's shoes not eat her. _

_In the end, I caught James' glasses, and Sirius cut Jessie down._

_We were too late to go to hogsmeade, but we did manage to learn some life lessons._

_Never Try to simotaniously put on your pants and shirt using magic. _

_Buttoning shirts with magic is just plain bad._

_Trying to get your glasses on your face from across the room USING YOUR FRIENDS WAND is not a good idea in the slightest. I don't care if you say you thought the wand was yours._

_Accedentally crossing a spider with your shoes while charming them to tie themselves is an almost lethal error._

_They all swore to never do it again. And they kept that promise. _

_But Jessica wearing Velcro shoes when she was running late did tend to get her made fun of. _

Looking amused, Remus went to go find Sirius, and to tease him about so long ago.

**A/N: Oh, come on. I think any magical person would have to do it at some point, with possibly disaturous results. **


	28. the girl no one knew about

It has been 17 years.

17 years since I was left on my 'family's' doorstep. 17 years since my mother abandoned me.

She just left me there. With those horrible people, the Levines. Mr. and Mrs. Levine raised me from the time they found me on their doorstep until the time I got my letter to Hogwarts when I was 11. They abandoned me then. I do not even consider them my family anymore. The only member of that family that I consider my family is their son, Ryan. He has always been nice to me, and I consider him my older brother. He told me that I remind him of his older sister, Jessica.

Ryan was the only person who helped me when I was kicked out of the Levine's house. He flew to England with me, and helped me get my school supplies. I didn't even care that we got the majority of the things second hand, all that mattered was that he helped me.

I have been looking for my family-my real one-ever since I was kicked out of the only real home I ever knew. My only lead was the note that was found with me as a baby.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Levine,_

_I do not have the means to take care of my daughter, and thought that you could take care of her. Please take good care of her, as she is my treasure. I have named her Violette Jessica Black. Please do not change her name too much. Thank you._

_-Violette's Mother_

I keep the note with me at all times. I have a sneeking suspicionof who my mother is though.

Because it would be too big a coincidence for me to look like the daughter the Levines disowned.

Because I look like Jessica Levine. The only difference is the black hair and gray eyes. I think they come from my dad. Now-to figure out who that is…..

_**A/N: Like it? I got the idea from all the reviews saying 'I wish jessie and sirius had a kid'. Well, tell me what you think. Don't be shy. **_


	29. Fred's got a crush

_**A/N: Jessie found out she was pregnant right after she graduated Hogwarts, and panicked. She hid her pregnancy and when she had her kid, she left the kid with her parents. She knew her brother would take care of little Violette. Both Sirius and Jessie's lives would have been ruined if they kept Violette with them, and Jessie knew that. Jessie knew that she would die two years after having Violette, and didn't want to get too attached. she would have too hard a time taking the shift she was killed on, and she knew it was either her or Sirius. Jessie missed Violette a lot, and was part of the reason that she got so attached to the twins. **_

_**I have nothing better to do I am writing another chapter. Review please! **_

"Our friend wants to join the order. She is coming to stay here at grimmuld place during the break. Be nice to her because she is a better prankster than us, and can be quite nasty to people she doesn't like." Fred told Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

"Your friend? Have I ever heard of her before?" Ginny asked the twins.

"Yes you have. Her name is Violette, but we call her Violet or Vi," George replied to her.

"Isn't she the one that Fred has a crush on?" Ginny slyly asked.

"That has nothing to do with anything." Fred said, blushing.

Violette showed up with her trunk of stuff and a backpack full of pranking items. She immediately got into an argument with Mrs. Black's portrait, and ended up winning somehow.

Naturally, everyone liked her, but Remus noticed something strange.

She looked and acted a bit like Jessie. She said her name was Violette too. That could only mean one thing.

Jessie had some major ties to this girl.

"Are you familiar with the name Jessica Levine?" Remus asked her when he finally got her alone.

"Yes, The people who raised me had a daughter named that. Why do you ask?"

"Because you look and act like her. And your name sounds like a nickname she had."

"Ryan did always tell me that she was probably my mother."

"Should we tell the man that is probably your father?"

"How can you tell who that is?"

"Your last name of course. I want you to meet your father, Sirius Black."

Sirius stepped into the room, looked at her and said, "I never knew I had a daughter."


	30. Messing with fate-and money

A/n: i have read all the reviews you wonderful readers have left me, and went completely blank. I just didn't know what to write next!  
I didnt really have the means to write again either. My computer was taken away due to grades and stuff. But now, i have an ipad. i got it for my birthday (which was exactly a week ago btw). I now sorta have the means to update.  
But, due to writers block, i don't know how to continue the last chapter like many of you have requested.  
So now i am just venting and writing this very long authors note to procrastinate. Yeah, i know, smooth...and then there is another, more pressing matter.  
My mother now knows about this story. I brought it to her attention (albeit foolishly) on my birthday. She is now subscribed to this story and i am very nervous about updating now.  
but, she threatened to take away my iPad if i didn't write something soooo...  
yeah. I am now updating. It is definaty not because i love internet access more than my own life, or because my dad dragged me to my little brother's neverending baseball game on a field with no wifi, or anything like that.  
You can see-i am very awesome and amazing and not in the least bit sarcastic.  
I best be starting theactual story soon.  
Yeah...so i will now proceed to write a chapter completely unrelated to the last cliffhanger chapter. You may write to me via review or pm, i answer both and mentally have this story planned far into advance (i am totally bsing you btw) and you can ask me any question and i will give you a definatve answer to it. (i will make it up on the spot, but will not forget it. so it does become real for my story.)

There is a notebook on a bookshelf of The Potter's godric hallow home.  
It is completely ruined of course- years of rain, snow, hot, cold, and dust have seen to that quite nicely.  
The notebook was once infamous among the students of hogwarts though.  
It was known as the betting book and it is the most complete record of the bets made, won, and lost among hogwarts in the 7 years it was used.  
There were patterns though-patterns that were noticed and exploited for the monetary gain of the teenagers that used it.  
Jessica Levine nearly always won long term bets- bets on the most ridicous things such as the manner in which the quiddich cup was won, or the amount (or names) of peoples future progeny. Once in awhile she lost bets on purpose, to keep everyone on their toes.  
Molly Weasley also joined in the betting fun though letters. She won alot of money due to her natural relationship radar.  
Money was won on many topics, and the betting book had many owners incuding Severus Snape(took it from the previous owner), Gideon and fabian prewwet (liberated it from the slytherins), Remus Lupin(because he is the only halfway sane one), Jessie Levine(naturally), and Jessica's little brother-Ryan Levine. (Just...just dont ask ok? Its a long story that has next to nothing to do about this chapter.)  
Well anyways, it found its last home at The Potter's home.  
There really is no real way to describe the sheer awesomeness of the notebook. The notebook is a record of all the weird and highly amusing things that sleep deprived teenagers feel the need to bet on.  
Among those were the fact that they can indeed spend a whole day in drag (marauders), That drinking Sandrine Trachemburg's potions will make you need to spend time in the hospital wing (Jessie), that the aforementioned potion would haunt her (sirius to jessie. He won...), That the giant squid eats slytherins (marauders to the slytherins after half the slytherin first years were pushed into the lake...no one knows who won...), and the ever amusing name ideas for harry (he is lucky that none of the names jessie and sirius won.)  
There was one unresolved bet though...It is on a topic that many didnt believe to be a possibility.  
How amusing jessieand sirius' (however far in the future) child would be. Everyone knew that they were gonna end up together, so they wanted dibs to bet on how trickster like their child would be.  
You know what?  
I will tell you who won.  
Ryan. Jessica's brother.  
He said that her child would be very fun and awesome, but be the ultimate troll to her and sirius and be a member of that house that jessie and sirius and all their friends hate.  
Violette was indeed exactly as her adoptive brother/ uncle described. She was fun and awesome.  
She was also a Slytherin.  
Ha ha ha.  
Sirius didn't care. He loved his daughter after he got his head wrapped around the concept.


	31. a name not erased

A/N: i have a strange feeling that i will be updating more often...sorry this chapter is short, please leave reviews if you want me to continue the thought of this chapter or go back to my original ideas.

How confusing.  
The book still has her name in it.  
I could have sworn that that woman died years and years ago, but it appears that she hasn't. Instead her consciousness was banished to behind the veil.

It appears that it's exactly the same case for all the other victims of the killing curse. They appear dead, but they could still come back to life, it was difficult, but it was possible if the soul could find their way past the veil, and find their body. At that point they return them to working order, and then they are more or less resurrected.  
The book automaticly erased the name of the cursed though, after a certain amount of time. that time was usually a year.  
But it has been 15 years since her curse.  
Her name should have been erased long ago.

I cannot help but wonder why she is still alive, according to the book.

I must look into this.

I left the room, leaving behind the book, still open to her page, on my desk.

My head hurts. My chest feels like it has a huge weight pressed on it. My legs feel like lead.

I have to keep going.

I have to get out.

Because my death or whatever the hell this is, it isn't natural.

I can go back, and goddamn it, i will.

After all, i need to find out how everyone is.

I grin, and grimace. This is painful.

But so worth a second chance at life.

I wonder how Sirius and Violette are...


End file.
